


One in the Same

by KaityKatlovesfanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Titans, Underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaityKatlovesfanfiction/pseuds/KaityKatlovesfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kati, Mika and Sean where in a middle of a mission to steal food and medicine for them to sell but for a lower price. However, the Survey Corps stopped them from getting away. They were asked to join the Survey Corps but everything turns upside down. Read to find out more. (LevixReader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Blond Man

Kati, 10, lived in the underground with her 2 friends, or more like family, Mika Sou, 9, and Sean Ryder, 11, where they shared a house together. They were friends when they were young and their parents were alive when they saw Levi and his friends Isabel and Farlan fly above them using the 3D Maneuver Gear. They admired them but could never keep up with them when they tried to tell them.

Then, one day, they saw them get captured by the Survey Corps and, of course, it made them mad but since they were only 9, 10 and 11, there wasn't much they could do. After that year when they left, Mika was kicked out of her house and Sean's parents left for the surface, leaving him behind. Kati let them stay with her and her family but, 3 months later, her parents were killed by the military police because they stole a loaf of bread. At that point, they would run around the city and steal stuff like food and medicine for people and they got paid a low price for the goods they stole.

That went on for years until they were 15, 16, and 17. Kati was the leader because she started the whole 'let's steal' idea. Sean and Mika followed in her footsteps and were the best friends she could ask for. But, one day, during a stealing spree, the military police tried stopping them and, of course, they evaded them by using secret tunnels and passageways. Mika used the tunnel, Sean used the secret passageways while Kati stayed running on the original path. But, something green caught her eye, which made Kati turn her attention towards the person. 'The wings of freedom! Why the hell are they here?!' She asked herself before sprinting faster. They Survey Corps weren't using their 3D Maneuver Gear but rather running on the roofs to try to cut her off.

She turned abruptly and ran through a secret passageway. She didn't hear footsteps behind her but her freedom didn't last long. She was tackled to the ground by someone with a green jacket. They fought with one another, rolling around with one another on the dirty ground, which pissed off Kati, before she heard a voice.

"Kati, help us!" It was Mika. She looked back as she kept fighting with the man on top of her. She saw Sean and Mika being held against their will. She sighed and stopped fighting. The man stood and grabbed Kati's hair roughly. He pulled her up and she knelt in front of him. Both her friends were forced into the kneeling position next to her. They were handcuffed and, of course, Kati was bleeding from her nose and she had a nasty gash on her forehead from her face making contact with the ground when she was tackled.

"So, stealing from vendors, are we?" The man who tackled Kati asked. They didn't say anything.

"Why were you guys stealing and running away from military police?" A female asked but got no response again. Someone knelt in front of Kati, in which she didn't eye contact with.

"Rumors are that you're their leader. Is that true?" Kati knelt there in silence. She felt her hair being pulled roughly again before her head made contact with ground below her. She felt dizzy as they made her hit it hard. She looked up and saw a blond male looking down at her.

"Fine, I'll speak but get the fuck off of me!" Kati spat, having a feeling of throwing up. He roughly pulled her up and let her go. She looked up at the blue eyed man and had a staring contest with him.

"So, I'll ask again. Why were you stealing and are you their leader?" He more ordered than asked. Kati felt a headache grow from this situation.

"We make a profit off our stolen goods, for a reasonable price of course," She stated, ignoring the last question.

"Alright, now, are you the leader?" He asked again. Kati ignored it.

"Yes she is, now let us go!" Sean shouted.

"If you knew how terrible this place is, you would steal goods as well!" Mika spat. A hand reached out towards Mika but Kati immediately got up and kicked the man straight in the face.

"You may kick my ass but you may never, ever, touch my friends!" Kati shouted, guarding them the best she could. The blond haired man stood up and walked towards her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kati," She said, still in a fighting stance.

"Kati. Let's make a deal,"

"A deal?"

"Join the Survey Corps and your crimes will go unpunished," He offered.

"Just me? Or do my friends have to go as well?" She asked.

"All of you. You guys showed us that you'll fight until your last dying breath. We could use you guys in our branch," He stated. Kati turned around and looked at her friends, kind of worried. They nodded, giving her the go ahead. She nodded and turned back the blue eyed man.

"Fine. We accept you deal," Kati said. He smiled and looked at his group.

"Take them to the HQ and get them uniforms. We will start training tomorrow," they took them away, tended to Kati's wound and got them uniforms that fit them well. Sean and Mika stayed in the barracks that night while Kati stayed in the infirmary to be watched over.


	2. A Day of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop giving this man trouble. He is your superior. Listen to him because he is trying to help you not be titan food. NOw turn back around and apologize for ignoring his orders!" Kati said, showing her leader said, rather than her friend side. They nodded and turned towards the man. They bow and said sorry and he looked dumbfounded. Kati nodded to him before leaving and heading back towards the HQ.

The next morning, they were up as the sun was rising and Sean and Mika were excited to start their day on the surface. Kati, however, had to sit back and watch as her friends did their training. She was still suffering from yesterday's event, which the man apologized for multiple times. Kati sighed but had a small smile, watching her friends. A figure stood next to her, to watch how they were training. Kati turned and her eyes widened slightly.

"W-Wait, aren't you Levi?" She asked the man next to her. He turned his head to look at her. He had the same hair cut from the last time she saw him and had the same steel colored eyes that had all his emotions inside them.

"Yes, I am brat. What's it to you?" He asked, annoyed by the question. She took that question as a 'don't talk to me' type deal and she turned back to her friends. They were practicing using their 3D Maneuver Gear. They were laughing as they looked like they were flying.

"I wish I was able to try that…" Kati commented, mostly to herself.

"Well, why can't you?" Levi asked, actually curious on why she isn't over there with them.

"I'm on leave until my head gets better," She said, not going into details of the day before. She heard footsteps behind her and she turned, finding the blond man that got her to talk yesterday.

"I see you're enjoying your time in the sun. How's your injury?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine. May I go join my friends now?" She asked, hopeful he'll say yes

"No. We aren't risking your injury getting worse," He said before continuing his walk, passing them. Kati sighed and turned back around towards her friends, who are getting a lecture from the people who are training them and Kati saw the angry faces that Sean and Mika was sporting. Kati immediately walked over and stood behind the man who was yelling. The ignored him and walked over to her, looking excited.

"Kati, Kati! Did you see me flying out there? It was so cool!" Mika excitedly shouted.

"You'll have so much fun when your head gets better!" Sean said happily. Kati raised her hands and back handed both of them.

"Stop giving this man trouble. He is your superior. Listen to him because he is trying to help you not be titan food. NOw turn back around and apologize for ignoring his orders!" Kati said, showing her leader said, rather than her friend side. They nodded and turned towards the man. They bow and said sorry and he looked dumbfounded. Kati nodded to him before leaving and heading back towards the HQ.

"That was quite a show." Levi said, watching her walk towards him.

"They need discipline. If they won't listen to them, they'll at least listen to me." She said as she kept walking. Levi turned and walked with her, making sure she is able to get back without complications. She held her head, feeling a headache starting to grow. 'God dammit, why must this be happening now?' She questioned to herself. She walked to the infirmary so she could be evaluated thoroughly. When she grabbed the handle, she finally noticed Levi behind her.

"May I help you?" She asked, more confused on why he was there. He shook his head before turning to leave. Kati just shrugged it off and entered the room, where the excited Hanji was. 'I swear, this woman is gonna give me an even bigger headache…' Kati said to herself before sitting down on the bed for Hanji to test her. 'This is gonna be a long day," Kati said as a light was shone into her eye.


	3. Attitude Gets You, Somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kati almost choked on her tea after finding out that she had to listen to that asshole with raven hair. She would prefer the crazy titan lover over him any day. As Kati held herself back during the commander's speech, she felt people staring at her, which was her friends. Mika and Sean looked over from their table to see if Kati is ready to fight back against the commander, but, they saw her keep herself at check. Kati calmly put down her tea cup and stood. People in the room thought it was going to be, yet, another arguing war against her and the short raven-haired man. They were shocked to find her walking towards her friends table before she sat down next to Mika. Kati noticed how quiet it was and glared back at the people, in which they immediately started their conversations again.

A few months later, they were sitting in the mess hall. Mika and Sean were eating their lunch while Kati just drank her tea next to Levi, which was rare because they didn't exactly get along. The commander wanted them to sit with one another in order to force them to get along, since they have similar backgrounds. Kati sat there quietly, listening to Hanji go on and on about titans before the commander interrupted them. 'Thank fucking Christ!' Kati thought, glad that her headache gets a rest.

"We are having an expedition in 2 days. I expect everyone will train extra hard. We will go beyond the walls and practice our formation again, especially since we have 3 new members who have proved themselves that they are more than worthy of being with us and not in prison. Levi, they will be part of your squad. They must listen to your every command. If not, then you are welcome to send them up to my squad where they will do nothing but sit there on their horses. Dismissed," And with that, he left.

Kati almost choked on her tea after finding out that she had to listen to that asshole with raven hair. She would prefer the crazy titan lover over him anyday. As Kati held herself back during the commander's speech, she felt people staring at her, which was her friends. Mika and Sean looked over from their table to see if Kati is ready to fight back against the commander, but, they saw her keep herself at check. Kati calmly put down her tea cup and stood. People in the room thought it was going to be, yet, another arguing war against her and the short raven-haired man. They were shocked to find her walking towards her friends table before she sat down next to Mika. Kati noticed how quiet it was and glared back at the people, in which they immediately started their conversations again.

"I swear, if I have to hold back beating the living shit out of Corporal Levi for another day, I am gonna lose it my mind," Kati said in a whisper.

"We noticed you holding yourself back so you couldn't throw your tea at the commander. I'm just glad we are somewhat trusted," Sean said, patting Kati's shoulder from across the table.

"For the next two days, you really should eat. It'll help you keep up your strength," Mika added, seeing Kati trying not to break. Mika and Sean looked at one another before nodding. They stood, taking their trays and returning them to the kitchen. Kati watched them in shock, as they never cleaned up after themselves here. Once they returned, they grabbed both of Kati's arms, one person on each arm, and dragged her out of the mess hall.

"He-Hey! Where are you taking me, you brats?" She asked, trying to get loose from their grip. Levi noticed the ruckus she was making and turned around to notice her being dragged off. He observed how she was holding back on putting them in their place, as he did when it came to Isabel and Farlan. He looked away from the door as they were out the door and rounded the corner. He stood, taking both Kati's and his tea cups and taking them to the kitchen to be properly washed.

After long and agonizing adventure, they placed Kati down and let go of her arms. Kati rubbed them before turning to her friends. They had their hands on their hips and she looked like she was about to get scolded for something.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong," She stated before standing up. Before she was up fully, she felt a foot on her stomach, pushing her down and onto her back.

"That's the problem. I thought that what we were suppose to do," Sean spoke up. Mika didn't say anything but Kati saw the change in her friends attitudes.

"I see no point to arguing with anyone anymore. All that is gonna accomplish is us cleaning the castle until morning or non-stop training," Kati informed before grabbing Sean's ankle and pushing him off, making him fall onto his butt. Kati got up and wiped off her uniform.

"Leave them be and then, one day, we will be recognized of heroes, not thugs. We now have a life to live. We have a place to stay, food to eat that was given to us and people who, even if they don't show it, will protect us if things get hairy. Blondi put us in Levi's squad because he knows that he can put us in our place. I'm not exactly happy about it but we can't go onto the expedition if we act up," Kati yelled, not happy with her friends behavior. The two looked shocked at her sudden outburst. They looked away, trying to get away from her piercing gaze. Kait sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of her migraine.

"Come one, let's go back before Levi-" She got cut off by a sudden 'tch' sound from behind her. All three looked back and noticed their Captain standing there.

"I am aware that you three aren't exactly happy being here and having to listen to people who are older than you. But, as a captain, I expect you guys to do what I say and have trust in me. I've been doing this for years and I don't need brats running around and getting themselves killed on their first expedition, got it?" He had his stoic expression on his face but Kati noticed a little sadness in his eyes. They all saluted him, saying they understand. He nodded before turning around.

"Kati, come to my office. I need to talk to you about the expedition," He said before walking away.

"Yes, sir," She shouted before turning to her friends. They all shrugged before they went off into separate directions. Kati caught up to Levi and they both walked into his office. Levi walked to his desk and pointed to a chair in front of it. Kati went over and sat down on the wooden chair, put one leg on top of the other and sat there with her hands in on her lap, her fingers laced together.

"So, do you know why I asked you here?" He demanded, hoping she knew the answer.

"Well, you said it was about the expedition, so, I'm guessing it's about the expedition," she challenged, giving an attitude. He raised his pencil and threw it at her, but to her luck, she caught it and looked at her captain with a raised eyebrow.

"I see. Is this how you're gonna discipline me and my friends? I didn't think of someone like you to do such childish things," she smirked. She loved getting underneath the captains skin. He only glared at her with his steel colored eyes. 'Damn brat. I need to put her in place…' He thought to himself, before he felt his pencil make contact his his forehead, dull side making the contact.

"Don't go drifting off into lala land captain. Might be dangerous with me around," She leaned back and waited for him to respond. He crossed his arms and stood.

"I see you need some discipline," He acquired before walking towards her. She watched him closely. 'The fuck is he doing?' she questioned before she felt him grab her uniform and throwing her over his shoulder. She landed on her back and he leaned down, trying to be intimidating.

"So, what are you gonna-" A fist made contact with his face. He was forced back onto his butt and his vision was blurred a little. Kati stood up and got into her fighting stance. Levi stood, wiping the blood from his nose and stared at her. She looked really pissed off, more pissed off than she was when she first showed up here.

"Bring it, I can't wait for this fight to be over. I've always wanted to put you on your ass since the first day I met you."

He got into his fighting stance and they stood there, staring at one another. Levi made the first move, landing a swift kick into her side, she grabbed his leg as she was falling, taking him with her. They wrestled on the floor, knocking things over and fighting for dominance. They both landed punches and kicks on one another. Both we covered in one another's blood. Soon, Levi ended the fight but pinning Kati on the ground. They both were panting, out of breath.

"God dammit, get off of me!" Kati shouted, attempting to get him off. He shook his head.

"Still so loud for a short brat," He said before leaning down to kiss her.


	4. Now More Than Two Knows!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are dismissed cadet," he stated towards her. She sat up and a tear fell down her cheek. Kati stood and turned. She picked up the chair, having the temptation of throwing it at her captain, but instead, she put it in front of the desk, right side up and stalked towards the door. When her hand made contact with the handle, she started to shake. Levi looked up to notice her current state of shock. 'I didn't take away her first kiss, right?' He asked himself before standing. Kati heard his chair and she tensed up.

As Levi kissed Kati, she laid there, shocked. She couldn't move as he had her hands pinned above her head and her legs were pinned under his knees. After a whole minute, he pulled away.

"There, now the brat is quiet," He said in a whisper before standing up. Kati was frozen to her spot on the floor. Levi walked back to his desk and sat down on his chair, going to work.

"You are dismissed cadet," he stated towards her. She sat up and a tear fell down her cheek. Kati stood and turned. She picked up the chair, having the temptation of throwing it at her captain, but instead, she put it in front of the desk, right side up and stalked towards the door. When her hand made contact with the handle, she started to shake. Levi looked up to notice her current state of shock. 'I didn't take away her first kiss, right?' He asked himself before standing. Kati heard his chair and she tensed up.

"Don't!" She yelled, making Levi freeze. She opened the door and quickly left, slamming the door behind her. Levi was left there, unable to move.

"Damn it…" he cursed to him. He knew that now he scared her. She might be distracted during the expedition that she may get eaten. Levi shook his head.

"Not on my watch," He mustered up the courage to walk out of his room and go to Erwins. As he was about to knock, he heard a voice.

"Kati?" He asked to himself before listening to the conversation.

-Inside the commander's room-

"Please, commander Erwin!" She begged him with pleading eyes.

"No cadet. I don't know what the deal is with you and Levi but you are not allowed to switch squads. Now, you are dismissed cadet," Erwin said with a stern look.

"But-" Kati protested before seeing Erwin put his hand up, silencing her. When she noticed that she wasn't going to get anywhere, another tear fell down her cheek before she turned on her heels and quickly walked out of the room, bumping into Levi. Her bump had so much force that Levi was knocked over and they both landed on the floor, Kati on top of Levi. Levi groaned and Kati looked up. When she knew who it was, she get filled with anger, so much anger that she couldn't hold back.

"Asshole!" She shouted as she sat up. She started punching his face, multiple times.

"How dare you kiss me?! I wasn't ready! You took my first kiss and now I am about to-" She was about to punch him again before she felt him lean up and grab her arms.

"Don't, I already know…" He said softly, hoping she'll listen.

"Why? Why did you do it Levi?!" She shouted, fueled with anger.

"I don't know, okay?!" He yelled at her. He, himself, was confused on why he kissed her. He heard her sigh and saw her relax.

"This is pointless," She sighed before she leaned in a kissed him with just as much passion as he did when he kissed her. When she pulled away, she stood and walked away.

"Just because we kissed, doesn't mean we are dating," She said as she rounded a corner. Levi looked up to see Erwin standing in the doorway. Levi just shrugged before standing up. Erwin nodded before closing his office door. 'Stupid brat, now Erwin knows," He thought with a sigh and left, going back to his office.


	5. Expedition Disaster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the plan captain?" She asked, expressionless. Levi stood up after saying a silent goodbye to her friends and made his way to his horse.
> 
> "The commander ordered a retreat after we came to find you. Let's go," She nodded and everyone rode off, back to the HQ.

It was the day of the expedition and Kati was getting ready in her barracks, skipping breakfast. She heard a knock on her door as she was strapping the last strap of her uniform. She turned to find Sean there, with a tray of food for her.

"I got the captain to let me bring breakfast for you," He said, placing the tray on her bed.

"I'm not hungry. You and Mika can share it," Kati said, putting on her brown jacket. She walked over other shoes and start put them on one by one.

"You haven't eaten at these last few days like you promised Mika and I can tell you haven't had sleep. This isn't you Kati and I know it and Mika knows it. What's going on?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed up, her mind tricking her to think it was Levi. Sean saw her tense up and back up immediately.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, becoming fueled with anger.

"I took care of it, Sean. No need to worry anymore," She smiled as she saw that he cared. He only nodded and they hugged, which was rare for them to do so.

"Can you at least try to eat?" He asked, pointing to the food. Kati just sighed and nodded. She walked over to the tray and started eating the bland food. Sean smiled before leaving her alone. She just shook her head and continued to eat.

-At the gate-

"Open the gate!" Erwin shouted. They waited for the gate to be fully open and it was then that Kati and her friends started feeling nervous and excited. Kati looked over at her friends.

"Stay safe and stay close. Don't go wondering off." She said and her friends nodded, listening to her orders. Kati face the front and heard the command to move forward. Everyone started riding at top speed, passed the gate and they waited for the command to get into formation. Kati gave her friends a sideways glance she could tell that they were amazed about the outside world. She smiled a little before turning to her captain.

"Captain, when do we plan on going back to the walls?" She asked and Levi just gave her a shrug, continuing to look forward. She sighed and heard someone shout that there was a titan near by. Kati looked back and gasped, seeing it coming towards her friends.

"Mika, kill the titan." Levi commanded and Mika nodded before jumping off her horse. She rounded around the titan but before she could get fully behind, she got grabbed. Sean got off his horse, not waiting for commands and quickly maneuvered behind the titan, slicing it's neck, trying to kill it but, all it did was make the titan reach behind and grab him as well.

"Damn you!" Kati turned her horse around and ran towards the titan. She used her gear, maneuvered around it and killed it, catching her friends before the titans crushed them. They all climbed onto their horses and caught back up to Levi, which was still looking forward.

"Don't do things without my command next time cadets," He stated, sound pissed off. Mika was about to go off on him when she caught the glare from Kati. She closed her mouth and looked to the side.

"Looks like it's gonna rain captain," Sean said, looking at the sky. Levi put his hood over his head and the three followed, just in time before a heavy rainfall came down. Kati was able to see Mika and Sean but not Levi.

"Brats, I'm gonna go further ahead. Stay in formation and don't leave one another. They just looked at one another before they only heard three horses running.

"So, what's the plan Kati?" Mika asked, wanting to get revenge on Levi.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get to the commander. There, I will kill him.

"Huh? What about Levi?" Sean asked, confused by her sudden decision.

"He's too strong. Erwin is the way. Stay here and protect one another." Kati said before running off. Sean and Mika looked at one another before shrugging. As Kati made her way to the front, she passed a titan, unaware of the direction it's going. She heard a roar but that didn't stop her from her goal. Sh noticed that there was a cliff and made her horse stop.

"The hell happened here?" She asked to herself, seeing all her comrades, dead on the ground. One shot off a flare before point in a direction. Kati eyes went wide as he passed in front of her.

"Mika! Sean!" She shouted, turning around and heading back in their direction. She rode her horse at top speed, trying to get to them quickly. She saw a leg of someone before she rode over a body,making her fall. When she got up, she saw Mika, laying there, half eaten. Her eyes widened at the sight and tears started flowing down her face. She heard a loud thump noise, which made her look up and she saw Sean inside the titan's mouth. She was about to move when the titan bite him in half. His upper half fell to the ground, dead. Kati stood there in disbelief, not wanting to believe that her friends, her family, have died. She got so fueled with anger, that she grabbed her blades and started moving around the titan, slicing it up into shreds. She screamed as she made contact with the titan. Cutting off it's head before cutting its neck, killing it completely. She landed in between her two friends and knelt there, quietly crying.

Once the rain cleared up, she heard horses coming close to her. Kati was holding her friends cold dead hands while her forehead was resting on her knees, tears streaming down her face. Everyone stared in shock, seeing a decayed titan body, it's bones in different places around the three. Levi walked over to where Kati was and knelt down in front of her. She heard him come by and she looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed together. Kati stood up, and wiped her face, getting rid of her tears. She grabbed the green jackets off her friends necks and folded them up nicely. She whistled for her horse, which it happily came to her and she climbed on, put them against her. She turned to her captain.

"What's the plan captain?" She asked, expressionless. Levi stood up after saying a silent goodbye to her friends and made his way to his horse.

"The commander ordered a retreat after we came to find you. Let's go," She nodded and everyone rode off, back to the HQ.


	6. Yelling, Crying and a Hurt Arm!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji wrapper up Kati's arm nicely and made a sling for her so she doesn't use it out of habit. Kati left and made her way to Levi's room, since Hanji was so adamant about it. She heard whispers from her fellow comrades as she passed them. She knew it was pointed towards her but she just ignored them and walked right in front of captain Levi's room. She gave it 3 knocks.

When they reached the HQ, Erwin was waiting for them outside. Kati took her horse to the stable, ignoring everyone trying to stop her. She got off her horse and took it to it's stall so she could undress it. As she was taking off her saddle, she noticed Levi standing outside her stall.

"Yes captain?" She asked, brushing off the dried mud from the saddle. She placed it neatly on its stand and took off the blue blanket and folded it up nicely.

"How are you holding up?" He questioned, seeing how she isn't her usual self.

"I'm doing fine," she said, walking past Levi and making her way out of the stable. Levi followed her, sensing that she is trying to avoid him, which she was.

"Cadet, stop," He commanded. He reached out to grab her when he felt a foot make contact with his face.

"Don't 'cadet, stop' me! I don't need people giving me fake pity! I know you don't fucking care, so stop acting like you do! Don't touch me and don't talk to me!" She shouted, making people stand in shock as she yelled at Levi. Tears started to stream down her face before she ran off, ignoring everyone she passed.

She just ran, not having a destination in mind. 'My friends, my only family have died. I should have stayed! I shouldn't have tried to kill the commander! I should have listen to Levi!' She angrily thought before punching a tree that was next to her. She couldn't forgive herself for leaving them on their own. She underestimated the titans power, when she shouldn't have. All she did was lean against the try and cried, cried loudly, something she hasn't done since she was 10. She lost everyone close to her, all because she was careless. She slid down the tree, holding her arm close to her body, as a sudden pain shot through her. She just cried all alone, something she wished would never happen in her lifetime.

After hours of non-stop crying, she felt really tired. All the energy in her body was drained and she felt comfortable in her spot. She was alone, and she finally accepted that.

"I deserve being alone. Maybe now I can talk to the commander and go to jail. I prefer to be tortured there rather than here," She said to herself, looking down at her hand. Soon, she felt arms go around her, pulling her into a hug. She couldn't make out the person at first but ten noticed the brown ponytail.

"Squad Leader Hanji?" She was shocked that a superior was hugging her.

"Listen, there's nothing you could have done differently from today's expedition. Just imagine your friends looking down at you, seeing you strive on the surface, which I assume was a dream of yours along with your friends. Sean and Mika would love to see you stay in the Survey Corps, getting revenge on titans. And, think about it. They are now higher than the surface, roaming freely," Hanji said, trying to calm her down. Kati rested her head on Hanji's shoulder, sighing.

"How do you know what to say?" Kati asked, taking her advice to heart.

"Because Levi was the same way. I won't go into details but maybe sitting with him and talking to him about it will make you feel better," Hanji said, pulling away and standing up. Kati looked up at her.

"Let's get the arm wrapped up and get you to Captain Levi's room,"

"Actually, I just want to be alone," Kati said but soon, she felt Hanji picking her up and resting Kati on her shoulder. Kati tried to break free and, in the process, punched Hanji in the back with her hurt hand, resulting in Kati wincing. She gave up and just let Hanji carry her to the infirmary.

Hanji wrapper up Kati's arm nicely and made a sling for her so she doesn't use it out of habit. Kati left and made her way to Levi's room, since Hanji was so adamant about it. She heard whispers from her fellow comrades as she passed them. She knew it was pointed towards her but she just ignored them and walked right in front of captain Levi's room. She gave it 3 knocks.

"Name and business," He said, sounding pissed.

"Kati and Hanji said to come talk to you," She stated, not caring about his attitude.

"...Come in," He said, his attitude changing to more of a shock voice. Kati walked in and noticed that he had an icepack on the side of his head that he was holding. Kati walked over and sat in the chair across from his desk. Levi noticed her arm in a sling and smiled slightly.

"Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" He asked, seeing that her dominant hand is out of order. Kati smirked at his comment before taking off the sling and moving her wrist in a circle, even though it hurt pretty badly.

"I only kept it on for Hanji. I'm very capable of using my both my hand to beat you in a fight, sweet cheeks," She said with confidence. Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"How are you holding up?" He asked in a low and sympathetic voice.

"I'm doing fine. Hanji talked to me and gave me advice," She said, not bring up what the advice was. Levi nodded, acknowledging what advice Hanji gave out.

"I'm sorry for kicking you and snapping on you," she apologized, which was the first towards Levi. He nodded, acknowledging it as he put the ice pack down. Kati stood and walked over to Levi. He turned his chair towards her and Kati held out her hand, which he took. Kati lead Levi to his room, which was attached to his office. She let go of his hand and sat on the bed, which he followed.

"Can you tell about how you got into the Survey Corps?" Kati asked, somewhat whispering. Levi rubbed her head and shook his head.

"You are already broken, no need to break your heart more. Plus, you look exhausted. Lay down and rest up," He said, offering her his bed.

"I don't want to take your bed from you," Kati said, shock in her voice. Levi forced her to lay down and then joined her. Kati looked up at Levi but his glare made her look down.

"Thank you," she said before she leaned against his chest, closing her eyes. Within minutes, she fell asleep. Levi watched her that night, making sure she had no nightmares during her sleep.

I apologize if Levi is out of character in this chapter but please do expect it though out the story. I don't know how many chapters I am making but I'll do my best at uploading everyday!


	7. Loves Cleaning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once she was finished, she turned off the water and dried herself off with his towel. 'I should wash this too,' she thought before climbing out to get dressed. She put on her undergarments and her pants before looking at her undershirt. It didn't have any dirt on it so she put it on and walked out of his room, going to the barracks to change. She hurried along down the hall as she felt her hair dry.

The next morning, Kati woke up to nothing but white in front of her. She rubbed her eye, thinking it's her vision playing with her, but soon, she realized that it wasn't a trick.

"Oh my Maria I have died!" She said, not sitting up.

"You didn't die you brat. Now shut up and get up," she heard a voice say. She looked up and noticed how Levi's face was close to hers. She blinked a few times, trying to process what was happening.

"Get off my arm. I can't feel it anymore thanks to you," he said and Kati immediately sat up. She noticed she was still in her uniform but without the leather straps. 'No wonder I felt hot…' she thought as she looked around the room. She felt an arm loop around her waist and she looked down at Levi, giving him a glare. He smirked at her before sitting up and getting in front of her. They held their stares at one another, which resulted in the two kissing. Kati felt bad that her friends died not even a whole 24 hours but she needed the comfort from Levi. She somehow knew that he felt genuinely felt bad for her and that he was being gentle with her.

When their lips parted, Kati opened her eyes, seeing the small smiling Levi in front of her.

"Get changed. There's training to be done," he said before getting up.

"May I take the day off?" She asked, looking down from his gaze. He sighed and ran a fingers through her hair.

"Go ahead. I'll let the commander know," She nodded and she watched him start leaving.

"You may use your shower but you're responsible for getting your own clothes," He said before fully leaving. She smiled, even though it was small and she got up. She walked to his bathroom and started stripping. She saw dirt and blood on her uniform and she furrowed her eyebrows.

'I guess I'll wash these along with Levi's sheets," she said before tossing them aside. She turned on the water and smiled at the steam coming from it. She climbed in and enjoyed her long hot shower.

Once she was finished, she turned off the water and dried herself off with his towel. 'I should wash this too,' she thought before climbing out to get dressed. She put on her undergarments and her pants before looking at her undershirt. It didn't have any dirt on it so she put it on and walked out of his room, going to the barracks to change. She hurried along down the hall as she felt her hair dry.

"Dang it. I need to comb it or it'll go curly," she said in a whisper as she practically ran to her room. Once she got there, she started combing her hair but it was too late. Her hair started to curl and she sighed.

"Great, guess I'll have curly hair today," she said before changing into a fresh new uniform. She took her dirtied clothes and walked back to Levi's room. When she got there, she noticed him in his chair working. She put down her basket and walked to his room. He watched her with a curious look in his eye before he started hearing the sound of sheets being taken off.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"I'm taking care of your sheets. Least I can do since I slept in your bed with a dirty uniform. Her nose wrinkled at the thought of anything being dirty. She took his sheet and blanket out to her basket and put it in.

"I have a special way of cleaning. I use-" He was cut off by Kati.

"You use lemon scented laundry soap, clean warm water and you hang them up to dry, laying them over the clothing line instead of pinning them on," She said, smiling. Levi was shocked that she knew how to clean as he watched her pick up the basket to leave.

"She's secretly loves cleaning?" He asked himself. He shook his head, obviously getting distract at how more attracted to him she was. He looked down and went back to work.


	8. Is It a Good Day or a Bad Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There, that should do it!" Hanji observed her work before sitting back down. Kati sighed with relief and took her teacup into her hand. She did her signature holding, which was holding it at the bottom, kind of like a bowl, and she took a sip of her tea that Levi made. She felt the warmth go through her body and she relaxed. She felt like she was having a great day, considering that yesterday was a terrible day for her. No one came up to her and asked if she was doing okay, which she was fine with. She probably would have punched them and walk off. She looked down at her bandaged hand, which was still hurting. 'I really should be wearing that sling but it gets in the way of my cleaning and I can't have that,' she thought.

Kati spent the day cleaning, which she happily enjoyed but she felt like the work was more effort. 'Mika….Sean…' She thought, turning sad. She looked over at their green jackets that was resting on her bed, since she was cleaning her barracks. She ran a finger over one then heard a knock. She turned and saw Levi standing there. He was wearing his uniform, which made her smile small.

"Thanks for washing my stuff, they smell nice," he smiled, which was rare. She nodded to him before turning her attention back to her friends green jackets.

"If they have anyone living in their families, we can take them tomorrow," he said, leaning against the door. Kati nodded, agreeing with the idea. She walked over to Levi and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for being here for me," she said, looking at him. He nodded and turned.

"Lunch is in a few minutes, let's head over. I don't' expect you to eat today but please do tomorrow," he said before walking away. Kati followed, closing the door behind her.

"So, how long have you had curly hair?" He asked, actually liking it on her.

"Since I was born," she said in a sarcastic remark. He glared at her and she only smirked back.

"I hate my curly hair. It's so poofy that I can't contain it," she said, pulling on a strand.

"Have you thought of a ponytail?" Levi asked, as they continued to walk. She was shocked that she never thought of that.

"No, I haven't actually. Think Hanji will do it for me?" She asked, trying to put it up but her strand kept falling out.

"It's Hanji, I'm sure she'll be delighted to do it for you," saying that as if Kati was an idiot. Kati hit his arm before entering the mess hall. She walked to the table where Hanji and the commander were sitting at. Everyone stared a her as she made her way through. 'Yeah, yeah, keep staring,' she thought as she sat down.

"I love what you have done with your hair! How did you do it?" Hanji asked, examining her hair.

"Water. May hair is naturally curly. I use a comb to straighten it every morning," she said as she rested her cheek on her hand. A teacup was placed in front of her and she looked up, seeing Levi.

"I wanted to ask Hanji, can you put my hair up into a ponytail like yours? I can't control my curly hair and it pisses me off to no end," she said, brushing some curls out of her face, only for them to go back to where they were. Hanji nodded and started running her hand through Kati's hair, pulling it up into a high ponytail.

"There, that should do it!" Hanji observed her work before sitting back down. Kati sighed with relief and took her teacup into her hand. She did her signature holding, which was holding it at the bottom, kind of like a bowl, and she took a sip of her tea that Levi made. She felt the warmth go through her body and she relaxed. She felt like she was having a great day, considering that yesterday was a terrible day for her. No one came up to her and asked if she was doing okay, which she was fine with. She probably would have punched them and walk off. She looked down at her bandaged hand, which was still hurting. 'I really should be wearing that sling but it gets in the way of my cleaning and I can't have that,' she thought.

She felt someone looking at her, which she looked up to find the commander staring at her. He smiled and went back to eating. She raised an eyebrow at his sudden smile but she brushed it off as a pity smile. She took another drink of her tea, turning her gaze to the wall. 'Disgusting. Who was on cleaning duty in the mess hall last? I'll ask Levi later,' she thought, turning her gaze back to the table. She put her teacup down and flattened out her shirt a little. As she reached for her teacup, something bumped into the table, making her cup tip over and spilling hot tea all over her hand. She gasped and stood quickly as it burned badly. She ran into the kitchen and ran her hand under the water. However, since it was her hurt hand, the bandage started coming off at the water hitting it. She sighed inwardly as she examined her wet hand.

"Today just isn't my fucking day, is it?" She asked herself, seeing no redness coming off her hand. She dried her hand carefully before taking off the bandage and throwing it away. She saw her wrist purple and swollen. She sighed and decided the check on the laundry. She walked out of the kitchen and made her way down the way, seeing her comrades staring at her again. She quickened her pace and went outside to the now dried laundry. She started taking them down and folding them neatly. Her hand bothered her but she wanted to make sure that she got at least this done. She put them back into the basket after she folded each item.

She carried the now full basket back to Levi's room, so she can return the sheet and the blanket. When she arrived, the door was open and she saw Levi changing. She turned and leaned against the wall, blushing as she saw him with abs. She took a deep breath and calmed her cheeks. She knocked on the door and he said just to come in. She walked in and made her way to the bedroom. She placed the folded sheet and blanket on the bed and turned around, finding Levi behind her.

"I returned your stuff," she said, smiling. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She gave him his kiss but it wasn't long enough to satisfy Levi. He took the basket out of her hand and placed it on the floor. He cupped her cheek into his hand and gave her a passionate kiss, which made Kati blush. The kiss lasted 5 minutes before the broke apart.

"Will you spend the night tonight?" He asked her, in which she nodded. She kissed his cheek before picking up her basket and making her way to her room. She couldn't wait for the night to come so she can sleep with Levi again.


	9. No More Nightmares, Hopefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, after she took a relaxing hot shower, she made her way to Levi's room, quietly as it was against the rules to be in there. She knocked three times and Levi opened his door, he stepped aside and she walked in, noticing the lemon scented smell of his room. Levi closed his door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed during the night. Kati looked over at his desk and there were two teacups, steam coming out of them.

That night, after she took a relaxing hot shower, she made her way to Levi's room, quietly as it was against the rules to be in there. She knocked three times and Levi opened his door, he stepped aside and she walked in, noticing the lemon scented smell of his room. Levi closed his door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed during the night. Kati looked over at his desk and there were two teacups, steam coming out of them.

"I made us tea. You didn't come to the mess hall at all today since this morning so I thought you could at least use some tea," he said, walking past her. She smiled at him and followed him. He handed her a teacup and she took a sip, not even blowing on it. She loved the feeling hot tea going down her throat because it warmed her body right up.

"I got busy today so I'm gonna go take a quick shower. You can stay in here or you can go into my room but no spilling the tea on my bed. They were just washed," she glared at him and he just smirked as he went towards his bathroom with a towel over his arm. She rolled her eyes before sitting in his desk chair. It was really comfortable and it made her relax. She picked up the book he was reading and started reading it from the beginning.

"Wow, this book is really dark and I only read a paragraph," she commented to herself as she continued to read. She made it to chapter 3 before she felt a water drop onto her cheek. Kati looked up and noticed a freshly clean Levi looking down at her.

"Oh, hi. How was your shower?" she asked, putting the book in the spot she found it. He handed her his towel and pointed to his hair. She nodded and he knelt down in front of her, making Kati blush a little. Kati put the towel on his head and started towel drying his raven colored hair. When she finished, she took the towel off and he took it, putting it his laundry basket. Levi turned to her and she was still sitting in his desk chair.

"Alright brat, I got a little bit more work to do for eyebrows. Mind moving?" he asked, standing up. Kati shook her head, being stubborn and not wanting to move from the comfortable chair. Levi sighed and moved to pick her up. She gasped at the sudden movement.

"Hey! Don't pick me up!" she shouted. Levi sat down then put her on his lap sideways so he has access to his work while holding her. Kati was confused by this gesture but didn't mind it for some reason. She put an arm around his shoulders and he went to work. They sat there quietly, enjoying one another's company. She started run her fingers through his hair, combing it for him.

"Enjoying yourself cadet?" he asked, still working.

"Very, corporal," she said, retorting back. She heard him sigh, which made her giggle a little. She then had a flashback of her friends and her laughing together, having fun. She immediately frowned and felt tears go down her face. Levi noticed that she stopped running her fingers through his hair and he looked up at her. She had her arm over her eyes, trying hard not to cry. Levi put down his pencil and grabbed her arm gently, moving it away from her eyes.

"Kati, it's okay to cry. Go ahead and cry on my shoulder. I'll be here when you're done, okay?"

She responded by crying, laying her head on his shoulder. Levi rubbed her back as she heard his tough cadet cry, which broke his heart as it reminded him of how he never had someone there for him when his friends died. They spent most of the night sitting at his desk in his desk chair. She cried for 2 hours straight before calming down. They sat in silence until midnight, in which she moved to look at him.

"We should go to bed, we have training tomorrow," she said, trying to return back to her old self. Levi only nodded and picked her up as he stood from the chair. He walked to his bedroom and laid her on his bed before joining her. He held her close as she cuddled against him.

"Goodnight Kati," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Levi," she said, placing a hand on his chest.

They spent the night laying in one another's arms, keeping the monsters out of their heads as they slept peacefully.


	10. Two Birds, Peaceful Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, sir," she said after the kiss. They left the room together and made their way to the mess hall for breakfast. Kati and Levi sat across from Hanji and Erwin, who were enjoying their breakfast. Hanji started talking to Kati about how she wanted to try a new experiment on some titans, even though Kati didn't understand the fast talking crazy scientist. She only sat there was her hand placed on her cheek, her elbow on the table. Soon, a teacup was placed in front of her and she looked down at it, drawing her attention away from Hanji. She happily took it and started drinking it. 'Awe yeah, nice warm tea to help this headache coming on from the titan lover,' she thought to herself, smiling.

Kati woke up to someone running their fingers through her hair. She blinked a few times before looking up to see steel eyes looking at her.

"Good morning," she said, rubbing her eye tiredly.

"Good morning. You can go ahead and fall back asleep, we don't have to be up for another 2 hours," he said, kissing the top of her head. Kati only shook her head and stretched a little in her spot. As much as she loved laying in Levi's arms, she needed to move because she felt too stiff.

"Levi, can I be let go? I really need to move around. I'm so stiff that it actually hurts," she said tiredly. Levi hesitantly let go and sat up. Kati got up for the bed and stretched, her body making popping noises as she did.

"I feel so much better now," she mumbled to herself and she felt an arm go around her waist.

"Hey, brat, come back to bed. I'm cold over here and I need your warmth to cure it," Levi said, pulling her to the bed again. Kati only sighed and joined him once again. He cuddled against her, placing his head on her shoulder. Kati took the opportunity to close her eyes and just go back to sleep with Levi on her arm.

After two hours of sleeping, they got up and had to change quickly into their uniforms. Kati borrowed one of Levi's as he didn't want anyone looking at her in her nightgown.

"You can keep the nightgown here, since you'll be sleeping next to me for now on," he demanded before grabbing her arm and kissing her tenderly.

"Yes, sir," she said after the kiss. They left the room together and made their way to the mess hall for breakfast. Kati and Levi sat across from Hanji and Erwin, who were enjoying their breakfast. Hanji started talking to Kati about how she wanted to try a new experiment on some titans, even though Kati didn't understand the fast talking crazy scientist. She only sat there was her hand placed on her cheek, her elbow on the table. Soon, a teacup was placed in front of her and she looked down at it, drawing her attention away from Hanji. She happily took it and started drinking it. 'Awe yeah, nice warm tea to help this headache coming on from the titan lover,' she thought to herself, smiling.

After breakfast, it was training time for the cadet and Kati was put in charge of hand in hand combat training. She was watching them train and scolding them for not doing something right. She only sighed as she started getting bored of watching cadets basically play around with a wooden sword but that didn't last long when a fight broke out. She ran over to them and watched what was going on, trying to pinpoint how this started. The two were yelling at one another and Kati had quite enough of the name calling. She backed up before running at them, doing a handstand in between them and kicking them in the faces, which made the land on the ground. She placed her feet on the ground swiftly before turning around to the cadets. She had a death glare then even they wished it was Levi who was training them, which made her smile.

"You two, go to Levi's office and see if he needs any help cleaning. If I find out that you two didn't do what I ordered then I'll make sure there is hell to pay," she shouted, in which they nodded and ran off.

"Get back to training!" she ordered. She watched everyone scramble back into their training spots and got back to training. She walked around again, quickly getting bored. 'The highlight of my day was that fight, which I find very sad as of right now," she thought before hearing the lunch bell.

"Alright cadets, you may go to lunch. No talking to those two, got it?" she asked, which they nodded. She waved them off and leaned against a tree, getting out of the sun. She saw two birds fly by her head, making her smile. It reminded her of Mika and Sean since one was black and the other was white. She felt relaxed for the rest of the day after seeing the birds fly by. Kati even fell asleep before Levi, which was a rare thing and she was smiling through her sleep, which obviously confused Levi after he climbed into bed hours later after her before sleeping with his arms around her.


	11. Paperwork, Tea and a Good Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opened the door, since it was technically her room as well, and she walked over to the desk. She placed the tray on it, making sure it's out of the way of his papers and she made herself a cup before walking over to the bookshelf in his room to see what kind of books he had. Kati noticed one that caught her eye and she grabbed it. She stalked back to the desk, only to sit in his desk chair and started reading. She would occasionally take her teacup and take a drink from it before putting it down to keep reading, getting lost in her own world.

Kati was standing in Commander Erwin's room, in attention as Erwin paced in front of her. She knew why she was in there but, she felt like she did nothing wrong.

"So, why do you think you're in here?" he asked finally turning to her.

"I kicked two cadets in the face," Kati said, trying not to sound proud of her work.

"What was the reason for that?" he questioned, rubbing his temple.

"They were fighting. I, of course, had to put them in their place," she said, crossing her arms, suddenly getting annoyed by the questions.

"Kati, you could have dealt with it differently," he said with a sigh. Kati knew she could have handled it like maturely, like an adult, but, she wasn't mature in any way, shape, or form so she did what she thought was great at the time.

"May I leave now? I already got a lecture from corporal since I took away his quiet day, I don't need another one," she said, showing her irritation towards the commander.

"No. However, you will help me with these papers since I had to think of a way to lecture you without getting a smart remark," he said. Erwin grabbed a stack of papers and thrusted them towards her. Kati only took them with annoyance and looked at the one on top. Her hand cramped up just of the thought of signing all of these papers. She sighed before sitting down at the chair in front of his desk and started reading over what it was someone was proposing. Erwin sat at his desk and went back to doing his own paperwork.

An hour passed and she laid two stacks on his deck. Erwin took a glance at what she was doing before looking up to meet her gaze.

"These I believe should be signed and -" she said, pointing to the stack on his right, "- and these should have someone, like yourself, look at them over again to determine if they should be signed or not," said told, point to a stack on his left.

"Is that all, Commander?" she said with annoyance.

"Yes, that is all. You are dismissed," Erwin said before going back to his work. Kati turned on her heels and made her way to the door but stopped at the sound of Erwin placing his pencil down.

"Make sure to send Levi over here, since you're going to his room anyways," he said, standing up.

"Actually, I was gonna get myself some tea because a certain commander gave me a headache but I can stop by his office to see if he's there," she said before leaving. She knew he was trying to get under her skin but, she wasn't scared of Erwin. Kati made her way to Levi's office and knocked.

"Name and business" Levi said, full of anger and annoyance.

"Kati and Erwin would like to see you corporal," she said before stalking off in the direction of the kitchen. She heard the door open to his office.

"Cadet, I didn't excuse you," Levi said, standing in his doorway.

"Sorry corporal. I'll bring tea as an apology," she said, still walking. She only heard his famous 'tch' before his footsteps went into the opposite direction. Kati stopped when she saw how half-assed the hall was cleaned and it made her angry, her headache growing more. She kept walking to the kitchen and just decided to drink her tea in Levi's room. She made a teapot full of tea and a tray that contained the teapot and two teacups. She picked it up and walked back to Levi's room, still full of anger at the job those two cadets did.

She opened the door, since it was technically her room as well, and she walked over to the desk. She placed the tray on it, making sure it's out of the way of his papers and she made herself a cup before walking over to the bookshelf in his room to see what kind of books he had. Kati noticed one that caught her eye and she grabbed it. She stalked back to the desk, only to sit in his desk chair and started reading. She would occasionally take her teacup and take a drink from it before putting it down to keep reading, getting lost in her own world.

Before she knew it, she felt a pair of arms go under her legs and behind her back, picking her up swiftly. Kati put her book down and noticed Levi taking a seat in his chair and placing her on his lap.

"I'm sorry Levi, were you trying to get my attention?" she asked, closing her book. He only nodded before taking his pencil and started working again. Kati watched him for a while before making him a cup of tea and setting it in the spot he usually likes it. She felt a kiss on her cheek but, when she looked at Levi, his attention was still on the paper. Kati only picked up her book and started read, taking this quiet opportunity to continue while sitting on his lap and breathing in his scent, something she'll never get tired of.

After 2 hours of reading, Kati rested her head on Levi's shoulder, unable to keep her eyes open.

"Kati, if you're tired, then go to bed. I'll be there with you in a minute," he said quietly but knowing how stubborn Kati is, she would stay there and fall asleep on him.

"Did you just call me by my name?" she asked tiredly. Her only answer was a gentle kiss on the lips, which she happily took.

"I have before. Now, can you please go to bed?" he asked, moving a few stray strands from her forehead.

"You're just full of surprises but since you said please, for once, I will," she said before kissing his cheek. She stood and walked into his room to strip out of her annoying uniform. She folded it neatly and slipped on her nightgown. She left the candle burning as she laid down in the bed and held the covers close to her. She was close to being fully asleep when she felt an arm go around her waist from behind. She tiredly turned to see Levi there, cuddling against her.

"Goodnight Kati," he said before kissing her. Kati only nodded before turning her head back to the wall and falling asleep, becoming relaxed in the Corporals protective arms.


	12. Sweet Smiles and Tender Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kati made her way to the mess hall for breakfast, going down the familiar half-assed cleaned hall. She knew she was going to lecture those boys but this time, she'll be watching them the whole time, since Levi and Erwin had to go to Wall Sina today for business. As she entered, she gazed her way around to find the two cadets that she yelled at 2 days ago. She made her way there, which they didn't notice and she placed a hand on the table between them, which made them become frozen in their spots. They scooted apart to look back and her and she decided to take a seat, her back to the table.

Kati made her way to the mess hall for breakfast, going down the familiar half-assed cleaned hall. She knew she was going to lecture those boys but this time, she'll be watching them the whole time, since Levi and Erwin had to go to Wall Sina today for business. As she entered, she gazed her way around to find the two cadets that she yelled at 2 days ago. She made her way there, which they didn't notice and she placed a hand on the table between them, which made them become frozen in their spots. They scooted apart to look back and her and she decided to take a seat, her back to the table.

"Hello boys, I just wanted to talk to you two about something," she said low, trying not to draw attention to them. The boys exchanged glances to one another before focusing on her once again.

"I noticed that the hall was really poorly cleaned. What made you guys decide to do a terrible job?" she asked, her smile leaving her face, filling with an annoyed glare at one.

"We-We're sorry. We'll redo it today!" shouted on boy. She glanced at the other cadet and he nodded, obviously scared of her.

"Good, because I'll be watching until that entire hall is done," she said before standing to walk to her table with Levi, Hanji and Erwin. She took her usual seat next to Levi and grabbed her hot teacup that was in her spot to drink.

"So, you noticed the hallway as well?" Levi asked, taking his teacup away from his lips.

"Yeah. I'm making them redo the entire hall," she said with a smirk. Levi only nodded before he stood to go clean his teacup. Hanji started talking to Kati about an experiment that she wanted to try and asked her to accompany her on getting titans for it.

"Hanji, as much as I would like to see how titans function, I prefer not to see them unless it's me killing them," she said coldly.

"Oh, don't be like clean-freak! I only need two and you're the perfect person for the job," she said, being persistent. Kati only sighed and drank the last drop of tea before standing.

"I'll think about it glasses," she walked away to accompany Levi in the kitchen. She started washing her teacup but felt a pair of arms go around her waist.

"I'll be back later tonight," he said, breathing in her scent before walking off. Kati watched him walk away, starting to feel lonely, even though he was on the other side of the kitchens door. She dried the cup before putting back where it belonged. She smiled at the work before putting the rag in the laundry bin and walked off towards Levi's office. She wanted to continue that book she was reading last night while having a quiet cuddle session with Levi.

"Captain!" she heard, which made her turn around, seeing the two cadet that she scolded this morning.

"We're ready to clean," they said, saluting. Kati nodded and turned.

"You two get started, I'll be back in a minute," was all she said before walking off. She heard them scrubbing the ground with the brush and it filled her ears with delight. She quickly walked into the office to grab the book off his desk and walking out, closing the door behind her. As she made her way to the hall, she stopped to see Levi hopping onto his horse, waiting for Erwin to stop talking to Mike. 'Stay safe, corporal," she thought before heading to the cleaning cadets, sitting in a window seal and reading her book.

An hour passed before the cadet were able to catch her attention.

"We're done cleaning this part of the hall, Captain," one said, they were saluting her. She looked down at the floor and smiled at the work.

"Good job. You may take the rest of the day off," she said with a sweet smile before jumping down and walking away, leaving the confused cadet standing in the hall. Kati walked to Levi's office, so she can have some peace and quiet as she read her book. She sat down at the desks chair and got comfortable before opening the book to keep reading.

Kati didn't realize the time until she felt a pair of arm go underneath her, picking her up.

"Brat, I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes now. How long did you make me plan on waiting?" he asked the confused girl.

"Levi! How was your trip?" she asked innocently. He only grunted and started walking to his bedroom.

"I'm annoyed. The two cadets kept talking about how sweetly you smiled at them," he said, placing her on his bed.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"she was cut off by a forceful kiss. She tried to push him away but he stayed still, not budging. He broke the kiss after a long time, getting some air as they both panted.

"Levi…" Kati gasped, taking in some oxygen. He smiled apologetically before sitting up. Kati grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed, her getting on top of him to straddle.

"Don't think you can just kiss me like that and then walk away. You have unfinished business to take care of," she said, feeling flustered. She never felt this way before but she sure loved the feeling of it. Levi sat up and they started making out again, changing positions every now and then to get comfortable. They spent the night wrapped in one another's arms, showing one another what real love felt like.


	13. Nightmare, Dream and Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm fine now. I'm sorry that I woke you up," she said in a whisper. Since it was so dark, she let her tears fall down from her eyes and she was lucky that her voice didn't give it away. The figured kissed Kati before laying down, taking her with them.

Kati woke up with a start. 'Great, another nightmare…' she thought before sitting up to rub her eyes. She heard some movement next to her, which made her turn, only to find steel colored eyes in front of hers.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" the figure asked gently. Kati only placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry that I woke you up," she said in a whisper. Since it was so dark, she let her tears fall down from her eyes and she was lucky that her voice didn't give it away. The figured kissed Kati before laying down, taking her with them.

Kati woke up a few hours later, lying alone in the bed. She sat up and stretched before looking around. 'I'm pretty sure that it's not 7 in the morning, judging by how the sun is hitting the window,' she thought, climbing out of bed. She walked over to Levi's personal bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I'm glad today we have nothing to do. I didn't get a chance to shower yesterday," she said as she started stripping from her nightgown. She climbed in and let the hot water warm her body as she started thinking about what to do for the day.

"I guess I can read again and maybe I should make some tea.." she commented, using some soap to start lathering her body.

"Brat, Hanji has been looking for you. She wants you to go onto the trip with her to get some titans," Levi spoke, making Kati jump. She started getting self conscious as she was in the shower, with Levi on the other side of the curtain.

"Um-Um thanks. I'll try to finish quickly," she said, shyly as she tried to lather quicker. She heard footsteps leave the bathroom and Kati breathed a sigh of relief. 'I guess I have no choice but to go with Hanji…' she thought, disappointed before turning off the shower and grabbing her towel. She quickly walked into the bedroom and after drying off, she put on her uniform and started combing her hair, making it straight.

She quickly made her way to the front of the castle to see if Hanji was waiting outside for her.

"Kati!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards Kati. Kati took a step back as Hanji tried to hug her.

"Aw! Don't be like that! I just want a hug!" she said, trying again. Kati only placed a finger on her forehead, keeping her away.

"Sorry, I don't do hugs. Plus, if we don't leave now, we won't be able to get 2 titans for your experiment glasses," she commented, which made Hanji stop trying and turned.

"Alright, then let's go since you decided to come," she smiled before walking off. Kati's eye twitched as she heard that comment. 'Shit glasses tricked me!' she thought angrily. All Kati could do is follow and grab her prepared horse. Hanji led them to Wall Maria, which had been breached by titans a few months back and decided that during the ride, it'll be the perfect time to tell Kati what her role was for.

"You do know that corporal will kill you if I get injured, right?" Kati asked, riding next to Hanji.

"I am fully aware of that but now's not the time to think about it!" she said as they made their way through the thick wall and everyone from that put was on the 3D Maneuver gear. What came next, no one was prepared for.


	14. Blood and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kati, you're a mess right now," he said, draping a towel over her naked and injured body. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He placed her down and ran off to get Hanji so she could bandage her arm.

Kati kept killing titans left and right. Zipping through the air, saving her comrades the best she could. Every now and then, she was too slow and couldn't help as she saw the titans munch on them. 'Damn you shit glasses! Why did you need to do this?!' she thought, slicing another titan's neck. The signal for a retreat was shot into the air and everyone who was alive left, hurrying back to the HQ. Almost everyone who was left had to escort a horse back with them, which showed people who stayed at the HQ the actual tragedy. Kati gave a horse to a cadet and walked off, not turning around. She needed the comfort of Levi, she needed to feel his arms around her or she will lose her mind feeling lonely. She barged into his room, which made him shoot a glare at her angrily. When he saw her covered in blood, he got up from his desk and rushed to her.

"Please tell me that you're okay?" he said, concerned. Kati responded by hugging Levi tightly, wanting his presence to be there. However, she felt empty. Like, she was hugging air and that it wasn't helping her, only suffocating her.

"Kati…" he said before running his fingers through her hair.

"So many died….I tried to save them all but...I couldn't," she chocked back. She felt like it was back to when her first expedition happened. When she saw her friends dead on the floor. Levi only stood there silently, helping her calm down. Kati was going through so many emotions that she couldn't keep herself from letting a few tears go down her face. She only wanted to cry in front of Levi, since to her, crying was a sign of weakness and if people knew that she had a soft side, then they wouldn't fear her anymore.

"Why don't you go and take a shower? I'll be right here in my office, waiting for you," Levi said, kissing her forehead. Kati only nodded and went to his personal bathroom and took a long shower, getting the blood off her skin. The water turned red underneath her and it gave her a flashback to when she was standing in Mika's and Sean's blood. She jumped, which made her slip and fall, causing her arm to hit the ground hard. Pain shot through her, making her scream a little. Levi rushed in after hearing her scream and turned off the water immediately.

"Kati, you're a mess right now," he said, draping a towel over her naked and injured body. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He placed her down and ran off to get Hanji so she could bandage her arm.

"You've really done it now Kati…" she sighed as she looked at her broken arm. She knew she would be stuck in the HQ until her arm is all better, which also means that Levi won't let her lift a finger. She was mad at herself more than anyone else. She wanted to slap herself, hurt herself more but her broken arm was enough punishment for her.

After Hanji bandaged up her arm, she left and it was only Levi and Kati in the room. Kati was still wrapped in a towel and was shivering, since night time was on outside. Levi grabbed one of his shirts for her to wear and grabbed her shorts. He helped her get dressed, careful not to move her broken arm that much. Neither made eye contact with one another during the process; not even a word. Kati decided that she just wanted to go to bed, not wanting tea to ease her heart and mind. She placed the covers over her, careful of her arm and laid there, her arm resting on a pillow for support. Levi climbed in after changing and he placed an arm around her, resting his head on her shoulder and they both fell asleep to silence.


	15. Yelling and Precious Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go do your paperwork Levi. I'll be fine in here on my own. I have a broken arm, not a concussion," she said, continuing to eat. However, Levi didn't listen. He stayed put as he watched her eat. It start to piss Kati off. She lost all appetite and placed her tray on the nightstand before laying down and switching to her right side so her back is to him.

Kati woke up the feeling of someone moving next to her. When she opened her eyes, she saw her shirtless boyfriend getting out of bed. Once she tried to move, she felt pain go through her entire body and she winced, which made Levi turn around.

"Kati, are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. She could only nod because her throat felt very dry.

"I'm gonna make some tea. Will you be fine all on your own?" he asked, moving some hair out of her face. She nodded and watched him put on his uniform before leaving. 'There I go, causing him trouble…' she thought before turning her head and looked outside the window. She noticed the cadets outside training, practicing combat and it looked still early in the morning. Kati sat up, despite the pain she was experiencing and just sat there, letting her body get use to it. She heard the door open and Levi came in with a tray with tea on it and a little food for her.

"Here. I got you breakfast. I'll go grab some books for you to read while I go about my day, okay?" he asked, and Kati only nodded. Levi left again and Kati start eating, actually being glad that she broke her left hand and not her right hand. Levi walked back in with a stack of books and placed them on the nightstand before sitting in bed with Kati, watching her eat.

"Go do your paperwork Levi. I'll be fine in here on my own. I have a broken arm, not a concussion," she said, continuing to eat. However, Levi didn't listen. He stayed put as he watched her eat. It start to piss Kati off. She lost all appetite and placed her tray on the nightstand before laying down and switching to her right side so her back is to him.

"Kati-" Levi started but was cut off by her unusual 'tch'.

"Leave! You're suffocating me right now!" she shouted. She only heard a sigh before boots left the room and the door was closed. Kati closed her eyes so she can try to sleep all this pain off.

Kati woke up to someone running their hands through her curly hair. She looked up and noticed Levi there.

"Levi, I thought I-" she was cut off by him kissing her.

"Like I'll listen to you, brat. Now, I'm waking you up because you really need to drink something. You completely ignored your tea this morning so I made more," he said, helping her sit up.

"I'm not in the mood to do anything but sleep," she complained, looking down at her lap.

"Just drink Cadet," he said, placing the tray in her lap and they had a silent time drinking tea. After tea was done, Levi laid in bed with her and draped his arm around her while she was cuddled into his chest.

"You don't have to stay here Levi, you can go," she said, breaking the silence between them.

"The commander is gonna have to drag me out of here in order for me to be away from you. You're a mess right now and I have no idea what to do with you anymore. You're distracted a lot nowadays and I can't afford to lose you," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Kati only sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when you dinner is nearing," he said, not moving from her side. The whole time, Kati was babied by Levi while her arm was broken which took 6 months to heal.


	16. Therapy, Surprises and Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kati was in the gym, doing her physical therapy while Hanji watched, making sure she wasn't overdoing it. Levi was out on an expedition, which Kati wasn't allowed to go on, and wasn't suppose to return for another 2 days.
> 
> "Hanji, may I take a break? My wrist is starting to hurt," She asked the crazy scientist who was reading a book in the corner.
> 
> "Yes you may but don't go anywhere, I wanna see how your fighting is with your arm," Hanji said before leaving the room. Kati only sighed and took a sip from her canteen.
> 
> "This has been a long week. I want my corporal back," she said to herself before leaving the room and walking to her and Levi's room.
> 
> "I wonder if it's selfish to pray for them to come back early? I feel like I do, more cadets will die more than the usual," she commented as she grabbed her arm brace and starts putting it on. The brace was for her in case she decides that being violent would be a good answer.

Kati was in the gym, doing her physical therapy while Hanji watched, making sure she wasn't overdoing it. Levi was out on an expedition, which Kati wasn't allowed to go on, and wasn't suppose to return for another 2 days.

"Hanji, may I take a break? My wrist is starting to hurt," She asked the crazy scientist who was reading a book in the corner.

"Yes you may but don't go anywhere, I wanna see how your fighting is with your arm," Hanji said before leaving the room. Kati only sighed and took a sip from her canteen.

"This has been a long week. I want my corporal back," she said to herself before leaving the room and walking to her and Levi's room.

"I wonder if it's selfish to pray for them to come back early? I feel like I do, more cadets will die more than the usual," she commented as she grabbed her arm brace and starts putting it on. The brace was for her in case she decides that being violent would be a good answer.

"Kati! It's time to do some fighting!" Hanji shouted excitedly from down the hall and it only made Kati sigh. 'Why couldn't Levi just let me go on the damn expedition? I could have been there for those injured or maybe someone in charge of the supply carts,' she thought before leaving the room and heading outside with Hanji.

"If this goes well, I'm sure you'll be able to go onto the next expedition," Hanji said as they walked to the open field.

"I doubt Corporal Short Stack will let me do anything for the rest of my life," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, someone has some anger towards him. Is it because you haven't lifted a finger for the past 6 months?" she asked and got her answer when Kati made her 'tch' sound.

"Cut the titan at the neck, huh?" Hanji laughed before stopping at the combat training ground. During that whole hour, Hanji helped Kati get back the strength in her hand, and Kati fought through the pain the she was experiencing.

Finally Levi came back and before he could even go see Kati, he had to talk to the commander about things and what to do on the next expedition. Kati, however, didn't know that they have returned 2 days early. Thing went fine with less casualties but they were running low on supplies so they decided to return.

Kati was taking a shower in the room and was grateful that she was able to do it on her own. She always had to ask Hanji to clean her hair but it felt nice to finally straighten her hair after 6 months of stubborn, curly hair. She turned off the water and reached out to grab her towel but she couldn't find it in her arms reach.

"Hm? I swore that I put it there," Kati said, confused on why she couldn't find it. She opened her curtain and saw Levi there, holding her towel and smirking.

"Le-Levi! What are you doing here?!" she shouted, grabbing the curtain and covering herself while blushing.

"Noisy as always, brat," he said before walking up to her and pulling the curtain away.

"Let's go to the bed," he said, wrapping the towel around his girlfriend before picking her up and taking her to their bedroom.

"How did the expedition go?" Kati asked, curious on why they've returned two days early.

"Went fine but supplies were low so we came back," he said, placing her on the bed.

"May I straighten my hair first before we do anything else?" she asked, sitting up and holding the towel up.

"Please do. You're hair is annoying. It gets everywhere while we try to sleep. I can't tell you how many times I had to take your curly hair out of my mouth," he said, sitting down on the bed. Kati only giggled before reaching over to grab her comb and starting to comb her hair as it dried. The moment her hair was straight and dried with no sign of curl, Levi tackled her to the bed and removed the towel. Kati was about to protest but was cut off by Levi kissing her passionately.

"I've been waiting 6 months to do this. I'm not waiting any longer," Levi said, pinning her down onto the bed. Kati only could do was blush as she tried to look away from him.

"Kati, look at me," Levi said, whispering in her ear. Kati turned her head and their noses were touching as Kati stared into Levi's steel colored eyes.

"I'll be gentle tonight because I know your cast just came off. How is your arm by the way?" he asked, stroking that arm with his thumb lovingly.

"It's fine but the physical therapy is a pain in the ass," she said, obviously annoyed. Levi only let out a low chuckle before he started their passionate night together.


	17. Murder, Court, and A Nice Hot Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kati was walking down the hall to the mess room, since she was ordered by corporal short stack to check it out but suddenly froze when she glanced out the window to see the military police there talking to the commander himself and it seems like they were in quite a feud with one another. Kati could spot the handcuffs in Nile's hand as they spoke loudly at one another. Soon, her attention was focused on footsteps running down the hall, which was Hanji's and Mike's footprints.

Kati was walking down the hall to the mess room, since she was ordered by corporal short stack to check it out but suddenly froze when she glanced out the window to see the military police there talking to the commander himself and it seems like they were in quite a feud with one another. Kati could spot the handcuffs in Nile's hand as they spoke loudly at one another. Soon, her attention was focused on footsteps running down the hall, which was Hanji's and Mike's footprints.

"Kati! Nile is here to arrest you!" Hanji said quite loudly but has a face full of concern.

"They're claiming that you murdered someone 3 months ago and won't listen to a word any one of us say since multiple people in the town said it was you," Mike said, not really showing emotion. Kati was dumbfounded on how people could think it was her. Sure, she was a teenager that stole from people before but never had a record of murders under her name.

"I guess it just means that I have to go and testify. Do we have the medical records of me Hanji?" Kati said, not really concerned on the whole court thing since she's been there before with her parents when they were caught stealing.

"We do!" Hanji shouted, nodding with her answer.

"I want you to bring it with you and the rest when my court date arrives. Corporal isn't gonna like the fact that I had to leave suddenly like this but he'll have to suck it up until court. Mike, please drag me to Nile and just play along to the words I say," she explained, looking serious. Hanji and Mike both nodded before Kati executed her plan. Mike held both her hands back and was shoving her out of the door using his hand on her shoulder.

"Mike, let me go!" Kati shouted, trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. Everyone in the Survey Corps knew she can put everyone on their ass and so it was easy to spot them acting.

"Nile, I brought the girl," Mike said, pushing Kati into Nile's arms. Nile immediately handcuffed her and shoved her into the carriage before saluting the commander and leaving. Kati showed Erwin her sneaky smile as they moved and Erwin caught on quickly. Kati left and before it was out of her line of view, she noticed Levi looking out his window, his hands on the window and a little shocked face.

It was the day of Kati's court and she was finally happy to get out of the cell that she was very rudely thrown into weeks before.

"So, are you ready to be guilty?' Nile asked, looking into her cell. Kati only glared at him since her mouth was gagged as she did have a smart mouth on her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Guards, bring her to the court in 5 minutes. I have to go wait for the commander and the squad leader," Nile ordered before walking off.

When she was dragged into the court area, she was shoved onto her knees and held there so they can securely attach her handcuffs to the pole behind her.

The people in the court were ordered to rise for the judge before the session started. The Military Police were on one side while the Survey Corps were on the other. The Military Police were saying she was guilty while the Survey Corps were saying she was innocent.

"Now that I was given both statements, I would like to have the bystanders come up and tell me their stories about the murder," the judge said, looking over the papers in front of him. Some of the bystanders told their stories but others said that Kati wasn't the person they thought they saw at the murder scene after being able to look at her better.

"I have made my decision. Kati is not guilty of the murder. She is to be released back to the Survey Corps," the judge said before hitting his gavel onto the desk before standing to leave. Nile looked shocked that he lost again to the Survey Corps. Kati was unhand cuffed and was guided outside by the guards to the carriages that were outside. Kati climbed into one with commander Erwin, Levi and Hanji. Levi didn't make an advance towards her since he kept his stoic face but Kati knew he was itching to hug her.

The minute Kati and Levi stepped foot into their room, Levi hugged her very closely despite the fact she hasn't showered in weeks.

"Levi, as much as I love you, the only thing I want to be hugging is the shower," Kati commented, trying to push him off. Levi reluctantly let go of her so she could shower but he was definitely going to hold her the whole night.


End file.
